


Symphony No. 4 in F Major

by TheLastTime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Luke and calum are in a band together, M/M, Muke - Freeform, famous!Luke - Freeform, michael and ashton play in a philharmonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTime/pseuds/TheLastTime
Summary: Michael especially likes watching Luke who is clearly the frontman as he stands in the middle singing lead vocals, but what really draws him in is how he doesn’t demand everyone’s attention 24/7 as other lead singers do. He’s amiable and wickedly charming without being overbearing. His stage clothes are a testament to that as he wears black, ripped skinny jeans paired with an equally as black and ripped Iron Maiden T-shirt. The only thing that makes him stand out from the rest of the band (and audience) is his shiny gold boots.orWhat happens when Michael Clifford, esteemed member of the New York Philharmonic, meets Luke Hemmings, punk-pop rockstar?





	1. One

 

 

“Come on, Come on, Come on,” Michael groans as he jabs at the down button for the elevator. 

He’s never been late for rehearsal and he’s not about to start now,  _especially_  not today. The new conductor is starting today and the very last thing Michael wants is to give him the impression that he’s lazy.

He is, for the record. Lazy that is, in everything except his music. Music is the one aspect of his life that Michael always puts forth a 110 percent effort.

Just as he’s about to abandon the elevator for the seven flights of stairs to his left, the elevator opens. Michael dashes in and pushes the button to the lobby and prays it doesn’t hit every floor down. Someone up there must be listening because the elevator zips right down to the lobby with no stops.

“Thank God,” Michael mutters under his breath as he briskly walks through the lobby and out the door toward the music hall.

His rehearsal space is only eight blocks from his apartment, a mere 20-25 minute walk. Usually, Michael is out the door by 7:15 sharp, giving him ample time to get to rehearsal and meet up with Ashton to get a coffee on the way. Unfortunately, Michael accidentally set his alarm for 6  _pm_  instead of 6  _am_. He was lucky he had woken up at 6:45 and hadn’t slept through the entire rehearsal.

Michael inwardly screams when he hits roadwork, forcing him to add an extra block onto his route. Michael glances at his phone for the twentieth time since leaving his apartment and sees the bold 7:37 staring back at him, he definitely does not have time to grab a coffee today.   

 

**From Michael:**

Fucking set my alarm wrong. Won’t be able to make it for coffee :( c u @ rehearsal

 

 **From Ashton:**  

That sucks dude, this is literally the worst day to be late

**From Michael:**

Don’t remind me

 

**From Ashton:**

I’m praying 4 u

  **From Michael** :

Coffee after rehearsal then?

  **From Ashton:**

I GUESS I’ll wait for coffee until after rehearsal just for u Clifford

 **From Michael:**  

I’m honored :) 

 

Michael snickers and speeds up his pace, darting around people strolling along the sidewalk at a relaxed pace.  _Who in their right mind,_  Michael thinks,  _would go for a leisurely stroll at 7:30 in the morning?_  If Michael had it his way rehearsal wouldn’t be until 3 in the afternoon, not at the ass crack of dawn when he has to get up before the sun even does. One day he’ll get there but for now, he’ll settle for following someone else’s schedule (even if it is too early for Michael to properly function).

 

* * *

 

 

By some miracle, Michael manages to get to the Lincoln Center, grab his bass, get to his seat and start his warm up all by 7:56. He’s a bit impressed with himself if he’s being honest. 

“Rough morning?” Olivia asks as she goes through her scales. 

“You have no idea Ollie, I couldn’t even stop for my usual coffee with Ashton,” Michael juts out his lower lip in a pout.

“Awe you poor baby,” Ollie plays along before laughing, “Ash said you might be late, I almost believed him until you walked in. 

“It was a close call but I made it and most importantly my attendance streak lives on,” Michael glides his fingers across the strings as he starts practicing his movements.  

“It is impressive I will give you that. I don’t think I know anyone who’s never missed a day of work in 3 years, let alone never had a tardy,” Ollie finishes her scales and starts messing around plucking random notes, turning her messing around into a soothing melody.

“Well let me tell you I wasn’t about to have today of all days be my first. I’m already anxious enough to meet the new conductor, speaking of who, have you seen him yet?” 

“Not really. I briefly saw him going into the music directors office when I came in this morning and he hasn’t come out since.”

 “Oh boy Russell’s already giving him the speech is she?”

“I can just picture it ‘ _It’s all about the donors! We play what the donors want to hear! If they want to hear Beethoven’s 5 th 20 times then that’s what we’ll do!_’” Ollie imitates Sheryl Russell’s shrill voice, “God it’s giving me a headache just thinking about it.”

 “For the record, I will actually gauge my ears out if we have to play Beethoven’s 5th 20 times.”

 “Well, what kind of associate principal would I be if I let you embark on that endeavor by yourself?”

 “My hero,” Michael grins at her across from the neck of his bass, “You really  _are_  the best associate principal a principal could ask for Ollie.”

“I’m committed what can I say?” She tosses her shoulder-length black hair behind her.

Ollie is quite remarkable at what she does. She really makes playing look effortless, taking every piece on and absolutely dominating it. She’s a force to be reckoned with and Michael could not be more thankful that he gets to play with her. Unlike some sections, Michael and Ollie work really well together as principal and associate principal, rarely ever fighting and when they do it’s never over who’s more talented.

“You and Ash going for coffee after rehearsal since you couldn’t do your usual date this morning?” Ollie asks jostling Michael out his thoughts. 

“They’re not dates,” Michael whines, “But yes we are going to get a coffee after rehearsal if you’re that interested.”

Ollie grins, loving getting a rise out of Michael. “Can’t miss out on your bro time.” 

Just as they’re about to go back to warming up when the room becomes silent. Michael looks up to see Sheryl walking to the from of the stage with their new conductor in tow. Sheryl's high heels clack on the stages pristine wooden floor, a stark contrast to the new conductor whose shoes seem to make no noise at all. 

Sheryl clears her throat, “Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a pleasant Sunday.” She’s opted for leopard print pantsuit today. Michael didn’t even know they made patterned pantsuits. 

“After an extensive search to replace Director Elliot Bailey the board and I feel we’ve found the perfect fit for the New York Philharmonic. It is my great pleasure to introduce Jason Kirby, he comes to us from the Cleveland Orchestra and is highly recommended by those at the London Philharmonic and our trusted scholars at Julliard. Please give him your utmost respect and attention as we’re absolutely delighted to have him here.” 

As Sheryl finishes her speech the musicians break into an applause welcoming the new conductor.

“Thank you, everyone. I’ve heard nothing but good things about this group and I’m excited to work with you all. My goal here is to not only help grow you all as a group but to also grow you as individuals. My hope for you all is that there will be no such thing as the weakest player. We will all play flawlessly.” Jason seems to make eye contact with every musician in the room, already trying to ingrain this in their minds. 

“Thank you for your wonderful introduction, Sheryl. I’d like to start practice now.”

“I guess that’s my queue to leave then,” Sheryl lets out an obnoxious laugh. “Best of luck today Jason.”

Michael rolls his eyes. She says it as if they’re a group of rowdy high schoolers instead of a group of highly trained professionals.

“Thank you, but something tells me I’ll be just fine,” Jason says as he takes the last few steps to the music stand in the middle of the stage.

As soon as the door swings shut after her, Jason seems to finally assess the room. He sweeps his eyes across the whole orchestra, taking his time to thoroughly look over each section. His gaze already holds so much gravity that Michael has to fight to stay sitting upright and not shrink back in his seat.

Jason claps his hands together, “Alrighty let’s get this show on the road shall we?” He shuffles around a few scores on his stand, “I believe we’ll get to know each other better if we just play and go from there. What better introduction than music right? So today we’ll be starting on a new piece from composer Richard Strauss. It’s from his opera  _Ariandne auf Naxos_. I’d like to play some of the other pieces from the opera but since today is our first day together I thought it’d be fitting to start with the overture.”

 

* * *

  

All in all, Michael thinks the new director doesn’t seem that bad. Like all directors, he can be a little coarse at times but the real test will be how he reacts when they’re totally fucking up a piece. They finish the piece up by noon, a whole half an hour early, so naturally, everyone’s in pretty good spirits. Everyone’s starting to pack up when Jason calls out to not leave just yet.

“I’m not going to keep you all much longer, I just want to give you a little assignment before we meet tomorrow.”

 _Homework?_ Michael thinks,  _I thought I was done with homework when I finished college_. 

“One of the reasons I accepted this position is because I felt like this orchestra is not living up to its full potential. You are all very talented musicians, your technique is impeccable but you play like something’s missing. Just because we play classical music doesn’t mean we can’t have a distinct style and sound. My assignment is for you to go out and listen to a type of music different than what we play here. Take notes on what they’re conveying, what do they do that makes what they're playing distinctly theirs. I look forward to hearing what you take from this exercise.” With that Jason pivots and walks off the stage. 

Michael turns to Ollie as soon as Jason has safely disappeared, “Where did they find this guy?” 

“From Cleveland didn’t you listen?” Ollie rolls her eyes as she starts putting her sheet music away. 

“I was listening I just—I can’t believe they hired him,” Michael says.

Ollie’s eyebrows scrunch together, “Do you not like him?” 

“No I think he’s great! He’s just so far from Bailey and what the board usually push that I’m wondering whose ass he had to kiss for them to let him in here.” 

“Must have been someone pretty influential if London  _and_  Julliard recommend him.” 

“Well I’m impressed as hell, maybe we won’t have to play Beethoven’s 5th 20 times after all.” Michael grins, actually excited to wake up 7 am for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So I've come back a year later with this monster. This idea came to me while listening to some classical music and I just really hope you enjoy it! I've got the next twoish chapters written and about half of it outlined. Fingers crossed I follow through with this lol. I'll be uploading once a week or every other week, we'll see how my work schedule pans out. Let me know what you think!


	2. Two

 

The autumnal chill nips at Michael’s face and neck, making him regret not grabbing his scarf in his haste this morning. He shoves his hands further into his pockets trying to combat the cold and follows beside Ashton, who is his usual chipper self. Michael really doesn’t know how he does it with the subzero temperature and early start time, but no fail every day he greets Michael with a smile.

“So what do you think?” Ashton asks, leading the pair away from the center and toward their usual coffee shop.

“About what?” Michael admittedly wasn’t paying attention to what Ashton was saying, too busy thinking about how it was too early in the year to be _this_ cold.

Ashton rolls his eyes, “About the new conductor dumbass.”

“Oh! He’s not bad. Really different from Bailey but in a good way. Do you think he’ll ease up on the strict business professional dress code at rehearsal?” Their old director, Bailey, had been very strict on dress code. _Dress for success!_ He’d always say even when it was 92 degrees and they were all dehydrated because of the numerous layers they were wearing. 

Ashton laughs, “That’s what you’re focused on? We get this really bold director who wants to possibly incorporate other musical stylizing into a widely know Philharmonic and all you can think about is if the dress code will change?” Ashton looks at Michael with an amused smile and playful eyes. 

“Well, I want to know! I always thought Bailey’s dress code was beyond outdated, maybe this new guy will bring us to the 21st century.” Michael looks up and realizes they’ve finally made it to Coffee Corner (or CC’s to the locals). They cease their conversation as they place their order, wait for it at the side counter, and then grab their usual table near the window. 

“I am excited though Ash, Kirby seems like he has really new ideas. You know how much I’ve been dying for us to try our hand at some more modern pieces.” 

“I’m fucking hopeful Mikey,” Ashton says as he rips off a piece of his ridiculously healthy brand muffin and stuffs it in his mouth. “I really hope this guy is gonna be the one to tell the board to shove their donor approved list of pieces up their asses.” 

Michael snorts. “Ollie seems to be pretty impressed after having a recommendation from Julliard and London. ” 

“I’m with her on that. He really must be something,” Ashton takes a sip of his vanilla bean coffee, “so what’s your plan of attack for this assignment? Are you going to try out something new or are you going to browse your library and pick from there?” 

Michael hadn’t really thought about it yet. The easiest way out would be to pick one of the artists he listens to on Spotify and write about them, maybe Green Day or My Chemical Romance, but it’s not the same listening to recordings and videos as it is being there live and in person. 

“I don’t know yet, depends on what comes up. What about you?” 

“I’ll probably end up picking someone from my library. Ideally, I’d love to go see someone new live, but we’ll see how the day turns out you know?” Michael nods and takes a sip of his coffee that’d finally cooled enough so that he can sip it. “Anyways, enough about work how’s everything been going lately? You’ve been a little quieter than usual.” 

Michael blanches, _is it that noticeable?_ he thinks to himself. Michael’s been going through a rough patch lately, not only had his boyfriend of five years left him, but his apartment had flooded and his cat died all in the span of four months. Needless to say, he hasn’t been doing so hot.

“Umm I’m alright I guess. I’m … dealing you know? All my stuff is unpacked now at least.” 

“That’s good! One less thing to worry about right?” 

“Yeah I suppose,” Michael says unconvinced. 

“You know you could have moved in with me Mikey I have a spare room.”

“It’d alright, really, I like living on my own, having my own space.” Michael tries to give Ashton a believable smile but he’s afraid it just came out as a grimace. It is the truth, he _does_ like living on his own and having his own space, but he also likes the fact that he won’t worry Ashton with his almost daily moping. Who can blame Michael really, how does one get over their supposed soul mate ditching them for another guy after they had moved together from their comfortable life in Michigan all the way to New York City? And in only four months? A much stronger person than Michael that’s who. He’s doing okay though, he eats two meals a day, gets up, goes to work, so is it really all that bad that Michael mopes about it?

Ashton gives Michael a look that says _I don’t believe you but I push it_ because Ash is just a good friend like that. He never pushes Michael to talk unless it’s something really serious. 

“If you’re sure. I’m always here if you change your mind though.” 

“Thanks, Ash.”

 

* * *

 

 Soon enough Michael and Ashton finish their coffee and part ways. Michael finds himself at home participating in the aforementioned moping, which consists of him laying on his couch with the blinds drawn, eating a TV dinner, and clicking through the documentary genre on Netflix. He eventually decides on _Planet Earth_ , flicking on an episode he’s already seen. He can vaguely hear the city noises buzzing 6 floors below him. At first, when Michael had just moved to New York from his little town in Michigan, he’d thought he’d never get used to the constant sound of a city. Now, three years later, it’s become a faint hum in the back of his mind, only noticeable if he really thinks about it. 

He’s debating whether or not he should eat the ice cream in his freezer when his phone rings. Not thrilled at his plans being interrupted, he groans as he digs it out of his pocket and answers before looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Mikey, it’s Ollie! Are you busy by any chance?” 

Michael glances over at the remains of his prepackaged lasagna and reruns of _Planet Earth_ , “Not particularly, why?” 

“Perfect, you’re coming with me to see my cousins band play,” Ollie tells him. 

“Ollie you can’t seriously expect me to go out at,” Michael looks down at his phone, “7:23 on a Monday night to see some mediocre band play in a dive bar.” 

Ollie scoffs, “One, they’re not mediocre. They’re signed and have an album out. Two, you know as much as I do that you want to impress the new director. What better way than by going above and beyond for his first assignment.” Michael can hear her smirking through the phone, obviously pleased with her idea. 

She is right though; maybe he can get on a conductor’s good side for once. “You can be a real a brown-noser Ollie, you know that right?” 

She laughs light and airy, “Sometimes you have to do what you have to do Michael.”

 

* * *

 

The drinks aren’t as strong as he’d like but Michael has to admit he’s enjoying himself. The venue is small but not tiny, making the gig feel intimate instead of awkward as some of these shows can be. There’s a bar at the back that Michael and Ollie hang out at while the opener plays, chatting with the bartenders, but as soon as Ollie sees them setting up for Calum’s band (he’s not sure what they’re actually called as that’s what Ollie keeps referring to them as) she’s weaving her way through the crowd to the front. Michael has to hurriedly push through people, throwing them quick apologetic looks, to keep up with her. They come on stage all at once with the lights dimmed down so low you can’t see their faces. The crowd roars to life, all their contained energy releasing at once, as the drummer counts them down into their opening song. It’s overwhelming at first; Michael doesn’t know what to focus on because everything is so interesting. From the bass line, to the beat, to the melody hammered out on guitar Michael’s stuck between wanting to hum along and wanting to record it all so he goes back later to really dissect what’s happening. Their sound is captivating. 

Michael really gets into the show after that, in love with the way the whole band works to connect with the audience while still remaining aware of each other. He especially likes watching Luke who is clearly the frontman as he stands in the middle singing lead vocals, but what really draws him in is how he doesn’t demand everyone’s attention 24/7 as other lead singers do. He’s amiable and wickedly charming without being overbearing. His stage clothes are a testament to that as he wears black, ripped skinny jeans paired with an equally as black and ripped Iron Maiden T-shirt. The only thing that makes him stand out from the rest of the band (and audience) is his shiny gold boots. 

The band (which he’s now learned is names Just For Kicks) has just left the stage after playing their encore when Ollie starts pulling Michael through the throng of sweaty people. Just narrowly avoiding beer being spilled on them, they finally make their way out of the crowd and met with the hard gaze of a well-built man. His stance in front of the doorway makes it perfectly obvious that he’s some sort of security. 

“Hi Dave! Can you let Calum know I’m here to see him?” Ollie speaks with confidence even as Dave stares down at them.

 “Sure thing Ollie,” and with that he radios for “Hood” to come down to see his cousin. Seconds later a reply comes through to let them down. 

“They’re in the second to last room on the left.”

“Thanks Dave!” Ollie tugs Michael by the hand past Dave and down the corridor. 

Michael can hear the music blasting from down the hall, gradually getting louder the closer they get to the room. Music pours out as Ollie opens the door; the four boys are gathered on couches that have been pushed to the middle of the room. Calum and Luke sitting on the couch facing the door while their drummer, Dawson, and lead guitarist, Isaac, are facing the opposite way. The room is what Michael would expect, stark white walls, two folding tables scattered with leftover food, beer bottles piled up around the band. He looks at the four boys and can’t help but get stuck on Luke who has changed out of his stage clothes and into basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. It’s while he’s trying to make out what the sweatshirt says that he get’s caught staring by Luke. Slightly embarrassed, Michael quickly shifts his gaze. 

“Ollie!” Calum jumps up to greet his cousin. 

“Cal!” She grins as Calum wraps her up in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you came! How’d you like the show?” Calum asks. 

Michael can still see Luke looking at him from across the room, making him shift uncomfortably knowing he’s staring at him. He doesn’t know why he’s so anxious they’re all professional musicians here, but for some reason, Michael just can’t seem to get a grip. 

“Of course I came, I love seeing your shows! You all did fantastic as per usual.” 

“You should come to all of our shows Ollie, you can be out hype man … er … woman.” Dawson says. 

“While that sounds tempting, I could never leave Michael here with no associate principal.” Ollie pats Michael’s shoulder. 

“You play bass too?” Calum asks. 

“Yep,” Michael smiles. He wants to say more, but he also doesn’t want to sound like a complete idiot. 

“Michael’s the principal bassist,” Ollie adds. 

“That’s pretty impressive,” Luke speaks at last. 

“I like to think so.” Michael shrugs. 

“Sounds like you and Ollie could teach Cal some things.” 

“Yeah maybe one of you guys can replace him,” Isaac joins in on the teasing. 

“Hey don’t go replacing me with my cousin!” 

“We never said it was going to be Ollie, maybe we’ll ask Michael. How many bands have a principal from the New York Philharmonic playing with them?” Luke’s face lights up as he continues goading Calum. 

"I hate this band,” Calum grumbles. 

“You mentioned a new soundboard last time we talked, do you wanna show me?” 

“Oh yeah! It’s with our gear in the back, follow me.”

“Want to come with Mikey?” Ollie turns to Michael and asks.

“I’m good Ollie, I’m just going to chill out at the bar.”

 

* * *

 

The venue had cleared out since the gig had ended with only ten or so people milling around the bar. Michael’s nursing his second whiskey sour of the night as he contemplates texting Ollie that his catching a cab home. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t look up when someone slides onto the bar stool next to him. 

“You’re pretty young to be principal bassist at the New York Philharmonic.” 

Michael startles at Luke’s voice, “M’ not that young.” He chances a glance up at Luke and finds him already looking at him, his clear blue eyes staring intently into his. “I’m 23.” 

“How long have you been principal for?” 

“It’ll be three years in two weeks.”

“Christ so you were 20 when you landed principal?” Luke’s eyes widen, “Way to make a guy feel intimidated.” 

“Oh come on, you can’t honestly think I believe you’re intimidated by me.” Michael raises his eyebrows at Luke. 

“Oh really?” Luke arches an eyebrow up and leans closer to Michael. 

Michael nods his head, “It’s like this. Cool lead singer in a famous band that people willfully go listen to.” Michael raises his hand to his head, “Lame bassist at a Philharmonic that people only see because it’s a part of a school assignment.” Michael lowers his hand down closer to the ground. 

Luke let’s out a giant laugh, “Well when you put it that way…” 

Michael cracks a smile, glad he can make Luke laugh, and takes another sip of his drink, “How is it? Playing in a famous band?” 

“It’s interesting, traveling all over the world and playing music for a living. It really is nothing I could ever imagine in a million years.” Luke flags the bartender down and orders a gin and tonic. “How’s being apart of a world-renowned philharmonic?” 

“It’s not bad. It’s inspiring to play with so many world-class musicians. The city’s not so bad either I’ll admit.” 

“New York’s always been my favorite place to visit. We’re about to take some time off to start making our second album and I’ve convinced the band to do it here.” 

“How long are you here for?” 

“Probably two or three months.” 

Michael can’t help but feel his stomach flip in excitement. He’ll admit he’s enjoyed talking with Luke and is thrilled he may have a chance to see him again. “Just enough time to get used to city life.” 

“Exactly,” Luke smiles, “Listen, maybe—“ 

“Luke! Bus call is in five!” Dawson interrupts Luke by yelling across the room. 

“Shit I’ve gotta go. Listen, I really like talking with you Michael and I’d love to chat some more would it be alright if I asked for your number?” Luke’s charm and vibrato seem to disappear, suddenly he becomes shy and timid which kinda blows Michael’s mind. Luke is way out of Michael’s league both in personality and in looks, there’s no reason for him to be nervous. 

“As long as I can ask for your number.” Michael smiles coyly.

“Dork.” Luke scoffs handing his phone over. Putting his number in takes longer than normal as Michael’s fingers are shaking a little, something he hopes Luke doesn’t see, but he finishes and hands Luke his phone back.

“Bus call in two!” Dawson calls again.

“I’ll text you!” Luke yells over his shoulder as he starts rushing back toward the exit while Michael is left standing there smiling dumbly at the back of Luke’s form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in comes Luke! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I know I love writing it! Please don't be afraid to leave feedback or hit the kudos button :) 
> 
> Until next chapter,  
> TheLastTime xx


	3. Three

**From Luke:**

So you’re a cat person

 

Michael nearly avoids running someone over as he focuses intently on his conversation with Luke. It’s been nearly three weeks since they’d met and about just as long since they’d started texting nonstop. Michael was surprised to find out that they had similar interests. Well except for Luke’s apparent love for dogs,

 

 **From Michael:**  

I am very much a cat person.

 

 **From Luke:**  

Do you hear that?

 **From Michael:**

Hear what?

 

**From Luke:**

My heartbreaking because you hate dogs :(

 

Michael rolls his eyes as he types out a response back.

 

 **From Michael:**  

Stop being so dramatic! I never said I hated dogs, I just prefer cats.

 

 

**From Luke:**

I GUESS I’ll overlook your dislike of dogs but only because you like Weezer too

 

“Are you talking to Luke?” Michael’s jostled out of his thoughts by Ashton.

“Huh?” Confused he finally lifts his head up from his phone and realizes he’s actually walked past their coffee shop.

“I said are you talking to Luke?” Ashton nods his head to the phone in Michael’s hand. Michael quickly shoves it in his pocket and turns around to backtrack to their coffee shop. He finally meets Ashton’s eyes he notices he’s got this infuriatingly smug look on his face.

“Maybe I am, what’s it to you?”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as Ashton’s smug smile grows bigger, “How’s he doing?”

And even though Michael doesn’t want to give Ashton the satisfaction of being right, he gives in because ultimately, who else is he going to talk about Luke to? Ollie? He’d rather die than talk to her about his minor bromance with Luke. And he’s _definitely_ not going to call up his mother to chat about it. So really Ashton is about all he has so Michael may as well take advantage of the chance while he has it.

“He’s good. He’s headed back up here this weekend.” Michael sighs out as they finally reach the front of the line and place their orders.

“Any plans for when he’s back in the city?” Ashton asks as they move to the side to wait.

“Not really? He’s mentioned hanging out when he’s back up here but we haven’t made any concrete plans.” 

“And why not! Michael, he’s clearly interested.” 

“How can you possibly know he’s _clearly_ interested? You’ve never even met the dude!”

“If he’s anywhere near as immersed in his phone as you are when you text him, I think it’s safe to say he’s into you. I’m straight not blind Michael.” 

Michael resists the urge to roll his eyes, “I appreciate it Ash but really, I’m content with just being friends with Luke. I don’t know if I can handle anything more yet.” 

“You know I love you Mikey, right?” 

 _Here_ _it comes_ Michael thinks. Ashton has been dancing at the edge of this topic for the last month. The topic of him dating again. Truthfully, Michael doesn’t know if he’ll be able to love anyone the way he loved his last boyfriend. He’d been it for Michael, or so he thought before he’d dumped him for someone else.

“Ashton I really don’t—“

“Listen I’m not going to harass you to start dating again but just…be open to the idea yeah? I’m not saying you have to actively look for someone or a relationship right now but if something feels like it’s going to happen don’t just automatically shut it down okay?”

“I’ll—I’ll try Ash okay? That’s all I can promise you. Right now I’m all sorts of conflicted about relationships but I will try to be _open_ to the idea alright?”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

 

* * *

 

Ashton and Michael make it to rehearsal right at their usual 7:45 on the dot time. Michael’s now taken up the habit of checking his alarm three times before he goes to bed to make sure it’s set to the right time. He does NOT want a repeat of what happened three weeks ago.

Michael weaves his way through the back row to his seat and is surprised to see Jason already roaming around the practice space. He’s done this at every rehearsal yet, but it never becomes fail to surprise Michael. Their last director had avoided them at all costs unless it was time for rehearsal or to play a concert. It’s a nice change even if it does unnerve him a little. 

Michael starts his warm-ups, going through the same old exercises he’s done almost every day for the last three years. It’s become second nature for him at this point, he could run through it in his sleep. In fact, Michael had caught his fingers twitching suspiciously in time to his scales in his sleep more than once. Ollie takes her seat next to him as he starts going through his A scales.

“How’s it going Mikey?” 

“Not bad, another wonderful day at Lincoln Center and all that. How’re you?” 

Ollie snorts, “I’m good. I’ve been talking to Cal about his temporary move to the city.” 

Michael hums half paying attention, half focusing on starting on the section they’re going over today, "Yeah?” 

“Mhm, he tells me Luke’s bursting to get back here, something about catching up with a certain philharmonic bassist. Wonder who that might be Michael.” 

Michael stops playing, “Luke mentioned me?” Michaels actually surprised. He considered Luke and him hesitant friends, but he didn’t think he was so important that Luke would mention to his band members. 

Ollie nods, “Incessantly apparently, at least according to Calum anyways.”

Michael gulps, “We’ve just really hit it off as friends. He’s really easy to talk to so we’ve been texting a lot.” 

Ollie arches an eyebrow. “Yeah? Are you sure you’ve only hit it off _as friends_?”

“Uhhhh” Michael desperately tries to avoid her piercing stare. 

“Awwe You’re blushing Mikey.” She teases him.

“Oh fuck off I am _not_ blushing. Yes, we’re just friends Ollie, incredibly platonic friends.” 

Ollie rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say, Michael.”

Jason takes his place at the podium in the front, clearing his throat. “Alright it’s 8:03 we’re going to get started for the day. I hope you all are doing well! Today we’re going to go back to that assignment I gave you a couple weeks ago. I know we already discussed it but I’d like to extend the conversation, dive in deeper into the workings of other musicians. You all expressed that the musicians you studied possessed a passion for their music and that’s obviously something you all have in common with each other as musicians. At least I hope you do because that’s a key part to what we’re trying to do here.

“Today I want us all to focus on making our music speak. Unlike the songs most of you heard from your assignment, our songs do not contain lyrics. It is our job to make the audience gather a story from our pieces. As cheesy as it sounds we’re like translators in that way. We take the music and make it comprehensible for those listening. 

“Please if you could get out _Dances of Marosszék_ we’ll be starting on measure 52.”

 

* * *

 

 **From Michael:**  

So I heard you were talking about me

 

Michael bites his lip waiting for Luke’s reply as he walks home from the Lincoln Center. Rehearsal had been shaky for him, the piece they were working on had some tricky parts that he couldn’t quite get right. He was hoping talking to Luke could take his mind off his lackluster performance this morning.

 

**From Luke:**

If Cal told you that he’s a huge, soon to be dead, liar

 

 **From Michael:**  

It’s alright Luke, I’ve never had a fanboy before I’m flattered really ;)

 

 **From Luke:**  

Maybe I was shit talking you ever consider that?

 

 **From Michael:**  

That’s not what my sources are telling me :)))

**From Luke:**

Oh my God shut upppp

I’m just excited to see you again

And finally play you in Fifa and kick your ass

 

**From Michael:**

Keep dreaming Hemmings

 

And yeah, Michael was definitely right. Luke’s the greatest distraction he’ll ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's coming back to the city next chapter woo! Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos they truly make me smile :)
> 
> Have a lovely day,  
> TheLastTime xx


	4. Four

 

Michael’s seriously considering putting his head through his living room wall. Which, by the way, his landlord _definitely_ won’t appreciate, but he’s so on edge at the moment Michael doesn’t think he has the willpower to stop himself at this point. He’s not sure how four hours of practice isn’t getting him closer to playing this _one_ movement perfectly, but yet here he is, 240 minutes later still practicing the same fucking movement 

Michael’s going to explode. Or cry.

He just doesn’t understand. Ollie is having no trouble at all with this piece, navigating flawlessly measure to measure, movement to movement, but for some reason Michael is really struggling with the fingerings. It’s scary and if he’s being frank, it’s making Michael all sorts of anxious. They finally get a conductor Michael actually sort of wants to impress and suddenly Michael is choking. This the last thing he needs right now. _Oh my God what if I’ve peaked,_ Michael thinks, _I peaked when I was too young and now I’m already going downhill._

Michael’s, of course, voiced these worries to Ashton who thinks he’s being a little dramatic.

“You’re just working yourself up into a state over nothing. You need to chill out,” Ashton told him after practice. “Everyone goes through times where they’re just not getting the piece it’s no big deal. You just have to work through it, _calmly_.”

That’s the thing though. Michael’s never had a piece bother him this much. Sure he’s had pieces that have challenged him but he’s always worked out the kinks in a couple of hours. This piece has taken him days and he’s still nowhere closer to it being perfect.

He’s sure Luke’s never had this much trouble with a song he’s so good at playing. Michael had spent Luke’s first full day in New York at Luke’s fancy apartment on the west side watching him fiddle with a song for their next album. Luke made everything look so flawless from the way he strung lyrics together to how he then effortlessly plucked out a melody to go with it, he was in utter awe of his talent. And the worst part of it all was that he didn’t even think anything about it! It made Michael want to hate him, but he couldn’t because the boy was just so damn talented. 

“Luke you’re the most talented person I know and I play in a highly esteemed philharmonic.” He’d insisted as Luke handed the song he was working on off to Isaac to polish.

“A lot of people do what I do Michael, and a lot better.” Michael thought he’d seen a hint of a blush running through Luke’s face and down to his chest but maybe he’s just seeing things. 

“I’d like to beg to differ, but thank you for thinking that. Now I believe I was owed a top of the line tour of New York City by none other than the principal bassist of the New York Philharmonic!” Luke throws his arms out wide.

Michael can’t help but snort at Luke’s ridiculousness, “Alright I’ll take you on this damn tour since I _am_ a man of my word. Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you Hemmings.”

An hour and two fights with Luke’s outrageously long scarf later they end up in the west village walking through the tall brick buildings, weaving in and out of traffic as they make their way to Michael’s favorite breakfast spot on this side of town.

 They walk into a modern little diner that’s tucked away on the corner in-between two larger restaurants. They’re seated right away, a rarity for the busy place but at three o’clock on Thursday they manage to miss the lunch rush and beat those coming for dinner. They both order omelets and laugh into their overpriced smoothies Michael had insisted on getting because “they’re the best Luke I swear!”. By the time they get home, it’s nearly 8 pm.

“So how was my tour? How many stars would you give it?” Michael grins at Luke.

“Hmmm…” Luke rubs his lightly stubbled chin. “Four out of five stars.”

Michael hits Luke in the arm, “Only four? Come off it Luke! Can’t you admit that I just gave you the best tour of your life!” 

“It would have been better if the tour guide hadn’t been so distracting,” Luke smirks.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“I just couldn’t stop staring at him. Maybe you should think about getting uglier tour guides.” And Luke has the nerve to wink at him. “I’ll see catch you later Michael! Maybe you can give me a tour of the Lincoln Center next!” and with that Michael is left staring at the closed door to Luke’s apartment building. 

He’s still thinking about it now three weeks later, to be honest, and it’s really not helpful in the slightest because he really needs to focus.

 Michael picks up his bass again saying the fingerings in his head, hoping that’ll make this run flawless. His hands fly over the strings as he starts the movement again and Michael thinks he’s actually going to get it perfect this time. Until his pinky finger slips off of E and makes everything go to hell.

“Fuck!” Michael spits out through gritted teeth, blinking back tears. He’s just so frustrated; it really shouldn’t be this difficult for him. But this piece is quickly becoming the bane of his existence. As Michael’s sitting there contemplating how he’s going to get this perfect by tomorrow, someone knocks on his door. 

Michael grumbles as he gets up, _I swear to God if it’s Mrs. Conti complaining about the noise again I’m going to lose it_ , he thinks as he undoes the chain on his door and swings it open. He’s met with a wave of pleasant surprise and acute horror as Luke stands on the other side.

 “Hey, dude are you about ready?”

“Ready? Are we going somewhere?”

“Wait shit, it was today that we were getting lunch right?” Luke starts to dig in his jeans for his phone.

Then it hits Michael that they’d made plans two days ago to grab lunch. Two days ago before Michael got assigned this horrible, God-awful, piece to learn. 

“No I’m sorry Luke you’re right, I totally forgot. Let me just put some jeans on.” Michael turns to throw an outfit together in his room but Luke reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Wait are you sure? You look like you were in the middle of something.” Michael can see Luke surveying his apartment, taking in the strewn music sheets, his bass propped up against the couch then finally Michael himself in gym shorts and a stained T-shirt, his hair sticking up in odd angle’s. 

“It’s fine really, I—It’s just this fucking movement I’ve been practicing. Nothing I do fixes it and I need it to be perfect tomorrow or else I can kiss my principle spot goodbye. I may as well kiss the philharmonic goodbye with the way I’ve been playing this piece; I’m absolute shit.

 The corner’s of Luke’s mouth turn down into a frown. Which what the fuck Luke shouldn’t even be allowed to frown, Michael thinks.

“Why don’t you play it for me.”

Michael blanches. Sure he's used to playing in front of thousands but that’s when he’s mastered a piece, hell by the time they perform a piece he could probably play it in his sleep. And he’s never played in front of someone this meaningful to him. This is _Luke_. The overly talented music god that honestly he’s been looking up to since he had seen him play. 

“You want me to play possibly my worst piece ever for you?”

“First of all, I’m sure it’s not even that bad. Second, I’ve never seen you play live Mikey! Please play me the piece?”

And just when Michael thinks he’s being coerced into this solely because of Luke’s pleading eyes, his brain finally registers Luke’s sentence.

“What do you mean live?”

Michael sees Luke start to anxiously fidget, moving from side to side. “I…uhmm..well” Luke sputter out. 

“Did you look up video’s of the Philharmonic just to see me play Luke?” Michael presses on. 

“Maybe…” Now Luke’s ears are turning red, “I was just curious! You’ve listened to me play music I wanted to know what yours sounded like.”

Michael stares at Luke partly because he’s so astonished that someone would take up that much interest in him and partly because he wants to see smooth debonair Luke Hemmings squirm a little. 

Michael sighs, “Alright I’ll play this shitty piece for you but please refrain from booing me until after I finish.” 

“Oh my gosh shut up and play for me already.” Luke takes his seat on the opposite side of the couch, leaning his head against his bent elbow resting on the arm of the couch. 

So Michael picks up his bass, positions himself and begins. The beginning goes smoothly as it always does. Michael’s not overthinking a million things that could go wrong, he’s just playing. He’s just playing and thinking about how the piece makes him think of the boy sitting beside him. Michael’s connected with pieces before, felt like they were speaking their stories to him, but suddenly he’s making this piece into his story. 

Before Michael knew it he was quickly approaching the finale of the piece, effortlessly finishing off the final movement. He’d finally done a perfect run, he could cry he’s so happy. 

“Oh my God I just did my first perfect run.” Michael stares down at his bass in shock. 

“Do it again,” Luke speaks suddenly. Michael snaps his head up temporarily forgetting he was there. “so we know it’s not a fluke. If you can play it again perfect then we know you really have it down.” Michael nods because the last thing Michael wants is for him to end up at rehearsal tomorrow finding out it was just luck that he got this perfect run. So Michael runs through it again and then once more just to be on the safe side. It’s a clean, perfectly played piece each time.

On the last run as Michael set his bass aside he turns to Luke.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“If that ‘s your worst piece I can’t wait to see your best” 

Michael playfully kicks Luke’s leg, “You’re such an ass. I was really struggling with that piece before you came here I swear it was trash!”

“ _I swear it was trash!_ ” Luke mocks Michael, “You’re full of shit Michael.”

“Better than smelling like it.” Michael throws back.

Somehow Luke has ended up a lot close to Michael than he was a couple minutes ago. “Takes shit to know shit.”

“What a great come back. What are you 8?”

“And a half.” Luke grins, laughing at his own joke, but then seems to realize how close to Michael’s face he is. It’s the closest they ever been to each other, with their noses a mere inch apart. Michael is frozen in place, stuck between wanting to close the space between them and being floored that Luke might actually be interested in him as more than a friend. Luke seems to be the braver of the two as he moves forward to press his lips against Michael but is cut off by his phone.

Luke groans annoyed, accepting the call, “What?!” He presses out.

Michael can’t hear the other person but it sounds like a work call that’s going to take Luke and his pretty lips away from Michael. Luke replies in clipped “yeahs” and “uh-huhs” and “no’s” before hanging up and hurriedly making his way to the front door to put his coat and shoes on.

“I’m so sorry Mikey they absolutely no excuses need me at the studio for an emergency of some sort.” 

“Is it something bad?” 

“I fucking hope not or else I’m coming back to here so you can push me off your balcony.”

Michael snorts. “That’s a very punk rock way to go.” 

“Only the most dramatic of ways are good enough for me. You should know that by now.” Luke winks and rushes out of the apartment. The door closes just as Michael has the chance to reply.

“Oh don’t I know it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry I was away for so long! I just started a new job about three weeks ago and have just now adjusted to the new schedule. This chapter is pretty much unedited as of right now but I'm hoping in the morning I'll be awake enough to go back and edit. I really just wanted to get it up!
> 
> Please let me know what you think even if it's just a one-word comment or by clicking the kudos button. Thank you!


	5. Five

Michael’s a mess at rehearsal. His hair is an unbrushed mess, his clothes wrinkly and the bags under his eyes are so prominent you could probably see them a mile away. He’d barely gotten 3 hours of sleep last night, something he can blame completely on Luke. Even when he had managed to finally fall asleep he’d been plagued with anxiety dreams about Luke and their almost kiss. He just can’t stop second-guessing the whole situation. _Luke wanted to kiss me_ _why else would he have leaned in. But what if he wasn’t leaning in though what if I was just imagining it. He was 2 seconds away from kissing me! You don’t even know if Luke is into guys._ It went back and forth like this for hours as he was trying to fall asleep and he’s still thinking about it as he’s sitting in rehearsal.

The only good thing is that even with Michael’s state of disarray, he’s still playing the piece perfectly. Ollie turns to him as Jason takes a minute to fine tune the percussion section and whispers, “What did you do stay up all night perfecting that movement? Damn Mikey you played great but you look absolutely wrecked.”

Michael keeps his eyes trained on Jason. He’s not too sure he can take being reamed out in front of everyone today. “I couldn’t fall asleep last night, I was too anxious. My mind wouldn’t shut up. 

“Anxious about the piece?” 

Michael hesitates. As much as he loves Ollie he’s not sure if he should get into what’s going on between Luke and him. On one hand, if Luke is into him he just spent all night worrying over nothing like an idiot. On the other, if Luke isn’t it’s embarrassing that Michael is 23 and has been helplessly pinning over someone who’s not interested. 

Michael decides that it’s really a wash either way, “No, about Luke.”

“Oh— _Ohh!_ ”

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m fucking this all up Ollie,” Michael sighs. 

“Mikey I’m sure that’s not—” 

“Alright let’s start the piece from the top.” Jason claps his hands together and makes his way back to the podium. 

“We’ll talk more after rehearsal.” Ollie whispers as she picks up her bass and gets in position, “It’s gonna be okay Mikey.”

 

* * *

 

Michael purposely lags behind while packing up from rehearsal, partially because he’s so fucking tired, but mostly because he’s not too keen on what Ollie and in turn Ashton are going to want to talk about. Michael’s never been good at expressing his feelings, a fact that his ex loved to use against him frequently when they were dating. 

As expected, Ashton and Ollie are leaning against the wall opposite the rehearsal door, relaxed in easy conversation waiting for Michael. 

Ashton spots him first, abruptly stopping their conversation to smile at Michael. “Hey Michael you killed that piece in there today.” 

Michael offers a small grin back, “Thanks Ash, percussion was on it today. You guys have been nailing it lately.”

“What can I say we’re the backbone of this orchestra, you all would be nothing without us,” Ashton jokes. 

Ollie rolls her eyes, “You’re too much for me sometimes Irwin.” 

“I’m just speaking the truth, if you can’t handle it that’s your problem.” 

She cracks a smile at this, “Mhmmm the truth, sure we’ll go with that.” She then fixes her stare on Michael. “I think our dear Michael here has something to spill, Ash.”

Ashton raises his eyebrow, “Does he?” Ashton makes eye contact with Michael, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

Michael sighs, “I’m probably just being dramatic. It’s really not that big of a deal.” 

“If it _is_ nothing then just tell us so we can tell you it’s not a big deal and you can stop stressing about it.” Ollie levels Michael with one of her _you know I’m right_ looks. 

It’s clear to Michael that he really isn’t getting around this, “Alright, fine. So Luke came over yesterday while I was in the middle of practicing the piece. I’d completely forgot about our plans to hang out yesterday so he caught me off guard. As I was rushing around to look somewhat presentable, he spotted my bass and asked me to play. It…it was crazy guys I’d been struggling all week trying to get that movement down but as soon as I was playing for Luke I nailed it perfectly. I don’t know guys, I think I’m really into him but I’m so bad at reading other people. I just want to know if he was trying kiss...” Michael stands frozen in place as he watches the Lincoln Center’s back door swing open and sees none other than the same blonde who’s been causing him all this anxiety walk through the doorway. 

“Luke?” Michael’s stunned. 

“Luke tried to kiss you?” Ollie’s face lights up. 

“Michael! I’m glad I caught you, I thought I was going to miss you.” Luke says as he makes his way down the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Michael’s can only hope he didn’t hear Ollie’s question. 

“I felt really bad our hang out yesterday got cut short, so I figured maybe you could show me around the center to make up for it. But if you’re still busy I can just head back out I don’t want to intrude on your work.” 

“Oh no we’re done here, Luke. Ashton and I were just leaving!” Ollie grabs ahold of Ashton’s arm and rushes him away from the pair. 

“It’s nice meeting you Luke!” Ashton calls out over his shoulder as the two walk out the double door.

“I hope I didn’t interfere with your plans. I knew I should have called you first.” Luke’s blush makes a reappearance blooming across his face and down his neck. 

“Shut up, you’re fine. It’s a nice surprise.” 

“Oh okay good. That’s what I was aiming for.” Luke smiles, the concern disappearing from his face. 

“So I guess we’ll start our grand tour in the balcony.”

“Does that mean stairs?”

“You know it, princess.”

 

* * *

 

Michael’s stomach hurts from laughing so much by the time Michael leads them to the last stop on their tour. He’d been doing his impressions of the board and somehow Luke’s laughs did nothing but egg him on.

“I do not care if our principal pianist dies from heat stroke we simply must keep the amphitheater at exactly 79.2 degrees. It’s the way it has always been done and I intend to preserve the moral integrity of the Lincoln Center just like my great great great great grandmother did.” Michael says in his best impression of Sheryl.

Luke cracks up, gasping for air. “That lady sounds like a fucking trip. You really have to put up with all that bullshit every day?” Luke asks 

“It’s an internal fight every day not to throw myself off this stage.” 

“I admire your restraint.” 

Michael grins at Luke, “Thank you.” 

Luke walks around the stage, taking in the grandeur of it. He eventually weaves his way up to the front, stepping onto the director’s podium, “It must be so scary being a director, having to stand up here leading everything. I’d be terrified.” 

Michael looks up at Luke watching him stare out into the sea of empty seats. He can’t help but think there’s no way this boy doesn’t belong in the spotlight, “I think you’d do just fine. You do an amazing job being the front man at your shows if I do say so myself.” 

Luke smiles shyly at Michael as he steps down, “It took me years to work up the courage to take on that role. I was so painfully shy when we started out, I could barely look up from my guitar because I was so nervous about looking at the people in the audience.” 

“I never would have guessed.”

“It’s easier now to put on that persona, I’ve learned a lot since then but it was a tough road. Fake it ‘til you make it as they say.” 

Michael nods, “That’s something I’m still trying to learn. Confidence is not one of my strong suits.” 

“Well, it’s your lucky day Mikey I’ll teach you!”

“Right now?”

“No time like the present!” Luke says eagerly. “So lesson number one is posture.” 

Michael self consciously stops slouching as much when Luke says that. Luke giggles “I’ve always found standing straight is the best way to convey confidence.

“So like this?” Michael stands up straight.

“Just like that but…” Luke gets closer to Michael and pushes his shoulders, “Put your shoulder back a little.”

“Am I good now?” Michael asks.

“A little more,” Luke holds onto his shoulders as Michael adjusts them. 

“Now?” Michael's neck is beginning to hurt from how far it’s stuck out 

“A tad more…”

“Okay now you’re just fucking with me I look stupid with my chest sticking out like this.” 

Luke bursts out in a laugh, “I’m sorry it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up you looked ridiculous.” Luke rests his arms around Michael's neck. 

“You’re on thin ice Hemmings, thin ice.” Michael jabs his index finger into Luke’s chest.

 Luke grabs his finger, “I’m absolutely petrified, Clifford.” He says as takes Michael’s hand away from his chest, not letting go when it’s back by his side. Michael can see Luke glancing down at his lips, terrified and relieved that his gut feeling about Luke was right. It’s then that Luke decides to close the gap between them; finally making their lips meet. 

It sounds stupid but Michael was nervous that he’d completely forget how to kiss when the time would come since it’s been so long since he and his ex had broken up. He’s more than relieved to find that not to be the case as he easily falls into rhythm with Luke. Their lips pushing and pulling, it’s better than Michael had remembered, but maybe that has more to do with Luke than his kissing abilities. 

As they pull apart for air Michael look’s up into Luke’s eyes and for once isn’t anxious for the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I've been writing this chapter for a month and I'm SO glad to finally be done with it. Hopefully the next update won't come so slowly but honestly I don't know since I have grad school coming up and am still working full time. Fingers crossed everyone! Thank you so so much for your comments and kudos I'll never stop saying how much they make me smile.
> 
> I hope you have a lovely night!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @liikeavapor


End file.
